mfffandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (Earth-8)
Time of Tyranny 2008-2012: The United States of America goes through hard times as unemployment goes up while the economy goes down. But the worst part the Far-Left Progressive groups help the government to drive America into the ground while distorting America’s history and demonizing the nation and its founding fathers as racist bigots. November 16th, 2011: The ‘Stop Online Piracy Act’ and the ‘Protect IP Act’ bills are introduced which are seen as a threat to the free internet. The fight for internet freedom raged for five years. November 6th, 2012: Barack Obama wins the second term and he, along with corrupt politicians and Far-Left groups continued to degrade America while giving sympathy to Radical Islamic Extremists and Illegal Immigrants who continue to pour into America from Mexico. June 10th, 2013: Former NSA contractor Edward Snowden disclosed classified information to the media on the US’ NSA surveillance programs on American citizens as well as countries of close allies of the US and fled to Hong Kong and then Russia. Tensions between the US and some of its close allies after they revealed the US had spied on countries as well as thirty-five world leaders for ‘spying on their allies’. February 2014: The Ebola virus begins in West Africa and due to extreme ignorance of the NSA, CDC and the Obama Administration allows the Ebola virus to enter into the United States. February 26th: The crisis between the Russian Federation and Ukraine grows hot when President Obama decides to support Ukraine with weapons, causing tensions between the United States and Russia. June 5th: A terrorist organization called the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria (ISIS) has risen and laid serious attacks in the Middle East. However, the Obama Administration refuses to come up with a strategy against Islamic extremists as they secretly funded the organization in the first place. July 8th – August 26th: Tensions between Israel and Hamas grow after the kidnapping and murdering of three Israeli teenagers in June and launches operation on the Palestinian Gaza strip in missile strikes. July 17th: After a five-hour humanitarian ceasefire, Israel confirms the beginning of a ground offensive in Gaza. Far-Left groups in America and Europe express their Anti-Semitism over the conflict and favors Palestine over Israel while ISIS continues capturing and beheading its hostages. August 9th: 18-year old thug Michael Brown attacked and was shot by Officer Darren Wilson in Ferguson, Missouri which leads to Hate Crime and Vandalism in the City and across the nation. The Far-Left uses this incident to fuel its agenda to brand America as a ‘Racist Nation’ with the help of Al Sharpton, Eric Holden, Jesse Jackson, and President Barack Obama. December 17th: U.S. President Barack Obama announces the resumption of normal relations between the US and Cuba despite protests from America. January 7th, 2015: Two Islamic brothers stormed and killed 11 people in the Charlie Hebdo satirical weekly newspaper building over its depiction of Muhammad. February 16th: Egyptian military forces begin conducting airstrikes against ISIS (now Islamic State of the Levant) and Jordan followed after the burning of the Jordanian pilot alive while the Obama Administration refuses to do anything on the ISIL situation and more interest of spying on American Citizens who oppose his regime. March 5th – 8th: The ancient city sites of Nimrud, Hatra, and Dur-Sharrukin in Iraq are demolished by ISIL. April 2nd: The Nuclear Deal in Iran is reached and Obama praises its success but in reality, it paves a way for Iran to create more nuclear weapons. May - December: The Far-Left gains more power as they continue to demonize America as racists while distorting its history as well as continuing to degrade America’s culture to appease Radical Muslims and Illegal Mexicans. Israel is demonized as an evil nation by the Far-Left. January - April 2016: Many members of the Black Lives Matter group staged roadblocks in order to prevent people from going to any of the Donald Trump rallies and the public responds by running them over. May: Voting polls for Hillary Clinton and Bernie Sanders plummets while Donald Trump is way ahead. Obama sees this as a huge threat for him as his successor may not be elected and must act fast if he must remain in power. June 7th: Obama secretly aids the BLM group to help stage another police kill and spread the race riots across the nation, much worse than the ones before. June 18th: President Obama uses the race riots to suspend the presidential elections and managed to remain power. By the end of the year, Obama managed to changes the suspension of elections from temporary to permanent and declared himself President for Life. Through the years of 2017 and 2020, Obama continues to make outrageous acts of treason against America and the People while gaining full support from the Social Justice Warriors and the BLM groups. He even outlaws the US Constitution and the Deceleration of Independence; luckily they were stolen before they can be destroyed. January – April 2017: President Obama prosecuted the police officers who killed Michael Brown, Freddy Gray and other minorities suffered from police brutality, giving the BLM full immunity from the police. June 16th: America forces withdraw from South Korea, leaving the nation defenseless against the KPA. North Korea invades and occupies South Korea within 72 hours. June 20th: South Korea is absorbed into North Korea, renaming it to the Greater Korean Republic. July: Obama sends Federal Advisers to the countries of Britain, Spain, Mexico, Russia, Germany, and Russia to ‘Apologize for the ills they’ve caused in the past from the American Revolution, the American/Mexican war, the war against Spain, both world wars and the Cold War. Only Britain, Spain, Germany and Russia rejected his apologies. August - October: ISIS continues to expand until it conquered all of Iraq and Syria. Obama managed to get the nation of Iran and ISIS to merge together and became the United Islamic Republics. The American people and Israel are outraged by Obama’s action but the Far-Left defended his action as ‘paving a way for peace and stability in the Middle East region’. Meanwhile, China continues to grow stronger as it started the construction of three new supercarriers for the Chinese Navy. Its Army grew to over 10 million. Russia, Japan, Australia, and India are aware of it and tried to warn America of it. But due to the extreme ignorance from the Far-Left, the warnings are largely ignored. June 22nd, 2018: The Greater Korean Republic suffers from famine and civil unrest. June 28th: China steps in and takes over the GKR and absorbs it into China. July – August: China absorbs Taiwan and the Philippines into the People’s Republic. March-May 2019: The European Union managed to banish every single Muslim refugee from the European mainland. However, President Obama branded them as a ‘Racist Union’ and has welcomed every single of them, despite outcries from the public. July: Obama announced the official of the removal of the Statue of Liberty in order to make sure Muslims are right at home in America. The outcries continued and protests are set against the removal of the Statue of Liberty. But the police, under orders from the President, drove them again. August – November: President Obama and the Politburo Congress begin the purging of any politician that is a threat to him. Many of them went into hiding or are killed. December: Alaska secedes from the United States and declares itself the Republic of Alaska. Russia had no interest in taking Alaska back but agrees to aid them for important American refugees. February 19th, 2020: The UIR Absorbs Afghanistan, Pakistan, Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Tajikistan, and Kyrgyzstan. March – June: Obama officially announces Mount Rushmore closed from the public and announces its demolition as the faces of Washington, Jefferson, Roosevelt, and Lincoln are symbols of Genocide and Imperialism. This gains the public support of Native Americans who rallied against Mount Rushmore in the past. Also, the statues of Washington, Jefferson, Lincoln, Roosevelt, and Christopher Columbus are removed in order to appease Black and Muslim communities. July: The American flag is changed to the flag of the Obama symbol as the other flag was a ‘symbol of racism and oppression to minorities’. August – November: Militaries of Russia, Japan, Australia, and India increased against China’s military which is now about 20 million. The European Union also increases its military against the growing United Islamic Republics. The Obama government orders the internet on strict surveillance/censorship in order to control them. Many websites that didn’t fit with the program were shut down. The News Media such as Fox News are censored and replaced with GovNews that allows the Obama Government to control the media across the nation. Israel suffers a war against the UIR which destroyed the nation, but not before the government and 6 million people managed to escape the second holocaust and established a Government-in-Exile in Russia. GovNews censored the whole event. April 13th, 2021: The UIR absorbs Saudi Arabia, Yemen, Oman, the UAE, and Jordan. Egypt, Libya, Algeria Tunisia Morocco, and Western Sahara followed months later. August 15th: The Statue of Liberty is dismantled at last and plans to replace it with an improved version of it is underway but is delayed due to cutbacks. September: The 9/11 memorials are removed as it ‘Offended the Muslims’. March – June 2022: The Obama Government begins the dismantling of its Army, Marines, Air Force, and Navy. Only the weakest ships are allowed to remain and the US armed forces were reduced to smaller force. However, many members of the Armed forces, as well as important vehicles and vessels such as the USS Enterprise, Washington, Reagan, JFK, have been whispered away to the Republic of Alaska in safekeeping from the Obama Government. July: China completes its Supercarriers and three more are planned. China’s armed forces has up to 40 million. August – December: China absorbs South-East Asia, including Malaysia and Indonesia. March 2023: He replaced it with his version of the army. Made up of various members of the Black Lives Matter, Black Panther groups, The World Can't-Wait group as well as Illegal Mexicans and Muslim refugees and various SJW groups. Their only job is to enforce the American People to accept the leader and its actions for the greater good they said. Washington DC has been changed to Federal Central, with Al Sharpton as leader of the FBI and Jesse Jackson and Jeremiah Wright as propaganda speakers for the president. As well as other Far-Left people such as Michael Moore, Jane Fonda, Sierra McGrone and Jesse Ventura as governors of the districts created to keep the people in line while minorities of the Government Armies families are treated like First-Class citizens while American is treated terribly with vicious beatings and mass rapes to executions within the districts. Obama and the Politburo Congress all have gotten rejuvenation treatments from special clinics that add extra thirty years to their bodies so they can remain on the earth. Canada also allows millions of Muslim refugees despite Canadian protests and Mexico goes through the era of totalitarianism for the first time since the days of Santa Anna. With the United Islamic Republics and China stronger, Obama offers a forging of an alliance with the two superpowers, with things going how he wanted in America; they accepted his offer and agreed to aid the Government Army to enforce the American people. The Schools teach Multicultural and history which the foundation of America is Genocide and Imperialism of the West instead of Freedom and Liberty. It was a dream for the Far-Left, a dream where America that history once knew ceased to exist. The year is 2027, a time where Freedom is a memory, Truth is lost, History is butchered and True Justice is outlawed and America ceased as a nation built on Freedom and Liberty. National landmarks were either dismantled or left in ruins by the Obama Regime as they claimed to resemble as symbols of Racism, Genocide and Western Imperialism. Also, the families of America's past war heroes like Audie Murphy, Chris Kyle, General Douglas MacArthur, General George S Patton, Marcus Luttrel, and Admiral Chester Nimitz are branded as so-called members of genocide, imperialism, and hate and any trace of them are ordered to be destroyed including any still living next-in-kin. Thankfully they all managed to escape including Chris Kyle's widow Taya Kyle who would help co-found the Texas Resistance Cell along with her late husband's friend Marcus Luttrel. But in these harsh times, Freedom and Liberty aren’t lost as Rebellions are brewing to retake the cities and the nation from Tyranny and from the people who helped bring it down to its knees. Uprisings & Victory March 15th, 2027: The American people continue to live in poverty in the district zones under the control of the Government Army aided by the PLA and the Islamic Army made up of its massive numbers and its advanced technology. They suffered from brutality from the GA soldiers from vicious beatings to mass rapes. The schools are taught from the Multicultural of Islam to false teachings of American history. China and the UIR became strong superpowers while America became a broken shell with the help of the Obama Regime and the people who helped. April 1st: American Rebels stage a series of attacks on GA patrols and their reserve areas in the ruins of the cities and managed to gain control of important areas within days despite the GA’s attempts to retake them. They also managed to find ways to hack China’s military technology and used them against them. April 13th: The GA governors censored the acts and label them as ‘Acts of Terrorism’, but the people refused to believe them and begin to support them. April 18th: American rebels stage acts of Liberation through the market and slum districts from killing any GA guards abusing the citizens to capturing supply areas. They even took out vehicles that were carrying GA Administrators and liberating prisoners. The actions from the rebels inspired the people to rise up against the oppressors. July 4th: After three months of unrest and protests combined with four years of government brutality over the entire nation, the American people had enough and begin a series of uprisings against the GA authority and its allies, thus sparking off the Second American Revolution. August 17th: The American rebels managed to take control of cities and towns from the GA iron grip. The European Union, Russia, Australia, and Japan holds a summit meeting over it and agrees to aid the American rebels. October 29th, 2027: The American Rebels, aided by the EU, Russia, and Australia continue to push through against them Government Army and the PLA/UIR occupiers. Even Alaska begins sending in troops after seeing the tide turn against the Obama Regime. However, Obama had a few tricks up his sleeve and China loans its Kinetic Orbital Satellite called “The Tianlong” to silence the American rebels. October 31st: American Rebels and Alaskan/Russian troops launched space shuttles to capture the Tianlong and managed to take the satellite, they gave it to the American Rebels which they used it to wipe out several Chinese/Islamic ships. November 5th: The Rebels/Allies surrounded the Federal Central and begin the greatest battle in US history. November 6th: After hours of intense fighting, the Rebels/Allies took the capital and the Second American Revolution was a victory. But it was a bitter victory as they learned that Obama has escaped in a plane to the UIR with his family. But they vowed to hunt him down and execute him in the name of American Justice. However, they need to regain their strength if they’re gonna go after the dictator. November 7th: Canada and Mexico are liberated and the corrupted governments were replaced. November 8th: Many leaders of the Government Army were captured and kept in prison for the time being. But many members of the escaped arrest and went into hiding. November 10th: The EU, Russia, Australia, and the Alaskan Republic begin rebuilding America. Although it’ll take a few years to do it so they worked as hard and fast as they could. The Navy that evaded Obama’s deconstruction was returned as the US Navy as well as the drafting of many Americans into the army to help fill the gaps. Fortunately, the American Rebels who participated in the Second Revolution quickly filled the gaps. They also managed to captured several ships that belonged to the Chinese and rechristen them as American ships. Meanwhile, Obama was enraged that the rebels have defeated him. But he vows to have America destroyed before it has a chance to recover. Luckily several nuclear missile silos were installed in Cuba and will do the job of wiping out America. November 12th: The nuclear missiles mystery detonated while they’re in their silos. The radiation spread in several areas around Cuba and the Cuban government collapsed. No one knows what causes the missiles to detonate. Rumors circulated that a vengeful American commander managed to get the codes and caused them to detonate, but due to lack of solid evidence, it was never proven. World War III October 18th, 2029: The United States of America managed to regain half its strength, its culture is restored and its military and economy over half-done. But despite the slow process, they’ve managed to restore its former glory. The Government-in-Exile of Israel also begins to build up its army with help from volunteers. March 9th, 2030: America is close to gaining its strength. March 15th: The People’s Republic of China and the UIR sinks ships bound for America. The Allies retaliated by sending in Armadas to protect the ships and sunk the submarines. This act has caused tensions to reach a boiling point and sparking off World War III. March 16th: China and the UIR lead invasions of the EU, Russia, and Australia as well as New Zealand. March 17th: Japan attempted to stay neutral of the conflict, but the Chinese take aim at the nation. The allies managed to halt the advances of the superpowers despite heavy losses. June 1st: The Chinese/Islamic navies attempted to take America by surprise knowing that it isn’t at its full strength. However, America has several tricks up its sleeve. Their Navies are equipped with Rail Guns and Inferno Concussion Missiles that deliver devastating blows against the enemy ships, taking them completely by surprise. June 13th: India leads surprise attacks on China and the UIR. The Chinese/Islamic armies tried to push them back, but underestimated the firepower India packs and are pushed back. Japan managed to hold the Chinese back with new weapons transported from Russia and Australia. June 22nd, 2030: The Allies continue to push back against China and the UIR, reclaiming territories from the enemy. July 2nd: The United States and the European Union launched an invasion on the UIR after American forces launched its Inferno Concussion Missiles against its military bases and towns. July 5th: US/EU forces have taken Turkey and all of Northern Africa. They even liberated what was left of Israel and helped the government resettle in the region. July 8th: Australian and New Zealand forces liberated several nations in the Pacific, including Korea, Taiwan, and the Philippines. July 10th: India liberates Tibet. China realizes that under the threat of annihilation from Russia, Australia, Japan and India, China orders a cease-fire and surrenders. China is out of the war. Without China, the UIR is unable to keep the Allies and the United States from pushing through. July 15th: India and Russia continue to push through the UIR on the east side, taking few nation-states as they go. July 18th: The US’ Inferno Concussion Missiles hit the oil fields in Saudi Arabia, crippling its oil supply for the UIR. India takes Omar and Yemen. August 1st: The United States and the European Union take Turkey, Syria, and Iraq. Only Iran stands the only nation left. August 12th: The Allies leads an all-out invasion of Iran from all sides. Despite the UIR’s attempt to hold back, they’re unable to do so. The conflicts lasted until they surrounded the capital of Tehran. August 29th: The Battle of Tehran begins. The intense and fires lite up the nighttime sky as the battle lasted for hours. 5:34 am: The Allied forces pushed through the last line of defense and entered the palace. They managed to capture the UIR president and Obama’s family, but Obama himself committed suicide in his bunker alone like Hitler 85 years ago. The UIR President was taken away, but the Obama family was declared guilty for crimes against the United States of America, the US Constitution and the American Values Obama did and executed them on the spot. They also had a quick trial and execution recorded and broadcasted back to the US. Signaling true justice has been served. Aftermath September 1st, 2030: World War III officially ends and the Allies celebrated their victories. September 2nd: The trials for China and the former UIR were held and the leaders were found guilty for crimes against humanity before and during the war and are either imprisoned and/or executed. The following days in the aftermath of WWIII, the People’s Republic of China is forced to leave Taiwan, The Korean Peninsula, Indonesia, Malaysia and the rest of Southeast Asia. Even the province of Tibet seceded and became the Republic of Tibet. South Korea rises and annexes former North Korea under its rule and was renamed the United Republic of Korea. Egypt exiled Islam in favor of Christianity and it became the main religion in the country. Iraq, Turkey and Syria were annexed by Israel and became the ‘New Kingdom of Israel’. Palestine ceased to exist. Iran was divided into several bickering regions as it ceased to exist. India annexes Nepal, Bhutan, Burma and Pakistan. The European Union was transformed into the Federal States of Europe and annexes Eastern Europe with it, including Ukraine. The United States of America annexes Baja California and Cuba into the union along with other nations in the Caribbean. But Cuba is still blanketed with radiation and won’t be able to annex all of Cuba in the next fifty or sixty years. However, America managed to control several areas that aren’t affected by the radiation. America approves the Keystone Pipeline and is number one in its oil suppliers. But America is working on Green Bio-Fuel that’ll be an alternative to gasoline. Members and Families of the Government Army were tried and found guilty for not only their crimes against humanity during the Obama Regime but for their activities in the past from defaming America to associating with hate groups such as ‘Black Lives Matter’ and put all of them to work to repairing American cities as punishment. Also activates committed by disgruntled minorities have set the Racial relations back by over 160 years. Segregation has revived for the first time in almost a hundred years, the lynching of minorities also made a comeback and the persecutions are ten times worse than they were. Even Native Americans were forced to watch the Crazy Horse Memorial being demolished as punishment for aiding the Obama Regime and the shutting down of Mount Rushmore. Many veterans from the Second American Revolution and WWIII also disapproved of the actions of Segregation and the brutal persecutions and set up peaceful movements against them. One of the veterans, nicknamed 'Bubba' son of Christopher and Taya Kyle had this to say: "I didn't fight for this nation's independence from tyranny both domestic and foreign just to watch the very same tyranny seep into this nation once again! What I see is something my dad would never have approved of! Segregation was a sin and cancer before years ago and it will be again that will destroy this nation again unless we stop it and honor what this nation should be: Freedom, Justice, Wisdom, Love, Honor, Courage, Compassion, and Truth." The new US Government managed to whisper many racial groups that aided the rebels into hiding and under protection from the embittered public as well as advising Mexico to keep its civilians from traveling to America to prevent mob attacks. Racial tensions have lasted until 2077, the government planned to end it in less than that, but terrorist attacks committed by the Social Justice Liberation Movement had made it extremely difficult. Fortunately, they managed to bring it by 50 years, the lynching will continue until 2040. The ones that escaped arrest formed the Social Justice Liberation Front, a group that committed acts of terrorism within the United States. Many of them are former members of the Government Army and SJW collaborators. They vowed to honor ‘Leader Obama as well as Michael Moore, Jane Fonda, Jesse Jackson, Jesse Ventura, etc.’ and destroy the ‘Racist America once and for all’. Their activities will continue until June 2076, however every time they commit an attack on US soldiers/civilians and property damage occurs, the US Government and Army grew harsher on the prisoners. They used the harsh policy from severally lynching the prisoners to executing them. The prisoner population of the Ferguson District is nearly wiped out in one day from mass executions. Despite the setbacks, America continues to recover, even its historical monuments are restored from Mount Rushmore and the rebuilding of the Statue of Liberty, it created many jobs for America. June 2070: The US Armed Forces begin construction of three special carriers that are capable of being airborne high as 15’000 feet, they’re dubbed as ‘Helicarriers’. They’re equipped with advanced fighter jets, gunships and bombers to battleship-sized guns and repulsor engines without the need to refuel. They also doubled as Anti-Terrorist programs that turned the tide on terrorism. Three more have begun construction and will be ready by 2079. June 28th, 2076: The Social Justice Liberation Movement planned to commit the greatest attack in American history. They planned to plant bombs in America’s monuments ranging from the Statue of Liberty to Mount Rushmore, they plant bombs in the Tricentennial festival which will kill thousands and gun down the survivors of the bombings. Then to detonate the nuclear device they managed to salvage in Washington DC as well as trigger a Logic Bomb into the system that’ll crash the economy. These acts will cripple America to the point it’ll collapse and cease to exist once more. However, their plans were leaked from US spies to whistleblowers that are tired of being involved and wanted the SJLF to end. July 1st: The SJLF are ambushed by the US Delta Force and Black Ops teams, as well as the trucks carrying the bombs, were destroyed by the three Helicarriers, the USS Liberty, the USS Columbia and the USS Patriot which were launched in secret and help thwarted the would-be terrorist attack. July 2nd: The leaders of the SJLF are captured and arrested as well as its members who are either captured or turned themselves in. They’re tried and found guilty for ‘Acts of Terrorism’ and are executed. The ones who turned themselves in were kept in prisons and put to work. Their children and their children’s children are taught to live with the burden of their ancestor’s sins in order to prevent the same mistakes from repeating. July 4th: The United States Tricentennial is celebrated. Racial tensions begin to calm down a lot quicker than expected. Category:Alt Earths Category:Earth-8